


Miracusquad Group Chat

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Chloé Bourgeois, Bee Miraculous, Chloe is an agressive bisexual, Chloe is initiated into the squad, Chloe needs love, F/F, F/M, Fox Alya Césaire, Fox Miraculous, Gen, Group chat, M/M, Memes, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Multi, Shipping, They're all gay for each other, Turtle Miraculous, Turtle Nino Lahiffe, but i love her, chloe is single af tbh, miraculous squad, post-reveal, squad goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shenanigans with post-reveal miraculous squad!And memes.Lots of memes.[Feel free to adopt and continue!]





	Miracusquad Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Here are their usernames: 
> 
> Marinette: luckybub  
> Adrien: clawsomekitten  
> Alya: slyfoxy  
> Nino: shellboy  
> Chloe: queenbeeatch

Group Name: miracusquad

_luckybub added clawsomekitten, slyfoxy, shellboy and queenbeeatch to the chat_

**luckybub:** hey guys!

 

 **clawsomekitten:** HI BUGABOO!!!

 

 **slyfoxy:** hey mari what’s up?

 

 **shellboy:** what’s good dudette?

 

 **queenbeeatch:** what’s this?

 

 **luckybub:** a group chat specifically for the miraculous team! This way we can easily contact each other when akumas are around!

 

 **clawsomekitten:** plus we can share memes

 

 **shellboy:** of course you would be thinking of memes

 

 **clawsomekitten:** what? I don’t think it’s that shell-fish of me to want to share my pawsome puns with you all!

 

 **queenbeeatch:** you are aware that shellfish are an actual animal, right?

 

 **clawsomekitten:** purrsonally I think you’re bee-ing quite stinging with your sar-cat-sm…

 

 **slyfoxy:** I leave for 5 minutes to get a drink and this is what I come back to?

 

 **luckybub:** what are you drinking?

 

 **shellboy:** hopefully not alcohol. Drink safely babe

 

 **slyfoxy:** I’m drinking orange juice you paranoid moms

 

 **slyfoxy:** and btw I’m probs the one here with the highest tolerance so stfu

 

 **clawsomekitten:** hOw Am I sUpPoSeD To EaT tHiS pIzZa WiThOuT My DrInK?!?!?!

 

 **queenbeeatch:** was that a spongebob reference? Srsly how old are you?

 

 **luckybub:** well, I caught him crying at Naruto the other day so…

 

 **clawsomekitten:** bugaboo you wound me! Naruto is a classic quality anime that defined my childhood alongside Sailor Moon, Pokemon, and

 

 **shellboy:** weeb

 

 **clawsomekitten:** eXcUsE MOI

 

 **slyfoxy:** well is he wrong tho?

 

 

_queenbeeatch named the chat miraculous, gotta catch hawkmoth_

 

Group Name:  _miraculous, gotta catch hawkmoth_

 

 **luckybub:** rly chlo, you too?

 

 **queenbeeatch:** ok back off buggy, it’s actually not that bad!

 

 **clawsomekitten:** I forced her to watch it with me when we were kids and she whined for approximately three episodes before she was fangirling over Ash bigtime lol  

 

 **queenbeeatch:** I WAS 6 ADRIEN FOR GOODNESS SAKE

 

 **clawsomekitten:** she even had an Ash poster above her bed…

 

 **queenbeeatch:** LET ME LIVE

 

 **clawsomekitten:** *grinch face*

 

 **luckybub:** lol chloe

 

 **slyfox:** you can hardly talk missy, you told me all about your Natsu phase!

 

 **clawsomekitten:** natsu phase? Do you have a thing for witty guys with cat sidekicks?

 

 **luckybub:** no, I have a thing for idiots with messy hair

 

 **luckybub:** also stop being mean to plagg he’s no sidekick

 

 **shellboy:** OOOOOOOHHHHHHH

 

 **slyfox:** BUUUUUURRRRRRRN

 

 **queenbeeatch:** SLAY QUEEN SLAAAAAYYY

 

 **clawsomekitten:** ok I came here to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now

 

 **shellboy:** I would have thought you’d be used to attacks by now

 

 **slyfox:** lol tru

 

 **luckybub:** ASDfghjKL grgonwdvojv

 

 **queenbeeatch:** wat?

 

 **luckybub:** AKUMA ATTACK AT THE EIFFEL TOWER! A MARSHMALLOW JUST FLEW PAST MY WINDOW!

 

 **clawsomekitten:** oh damn I’m on my way!

 

 **slyfox:** already transformed!

 

 **shellboy:** see you there!

 

 **queenbeeatch:** can’t the akuma wait until after I’ve finished my homework?

 

 **luckybub:** no chloe

 

 **queenbeeatch:** fine on my way

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Feel free to adopt and continue!]


End file.
